Secrets
by IllusionWolf
Summary: Gilda is a new student at Monster High, but she's keeping a secret. Her parents and her diary are the only ones who can know, but when Frankie and the others try to get to her diary, they end up in her memories and find out the truth. Will they stay her friend or abandon her?
1. First day

**Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, songs, characters, or plots unless my own. Also, my writing style may be influenced by other authors.**

Gilda looked up at the great building. Her books in hand and Diary hidden, she slowly walked up the steps. Her heart was pounding and she was sure people could hear it. She was a nervous wreck, but she played it cool.

"Be calm Gilda, be calm" she whispered to herself as she walked through the doors. The halls were flooded with students. Werewolves, vampires, zombies, ghosts, and any other creature imaginable. She looked around and spotted the head master's office.

She walked to the office and knocked on the door. Her heart was beating and she was so nervous.

"Come in" Headmistress Bloodgood said. Her horse was standing next to her and her head on the table.

"I am new and I have my papers" she pulled out her papers and handed them to her.

"I see...yes...interesting" Bloodgood looked up from the application.

"Go ahead" Nightmare opened the door for Gilda. She walked out and into the hall's that seemed to be deserted.

"First class...Trigular Calcometry 101" she walked from room to room until she spotted her room.

"Sorry I am late" she grabbed a seat and opened her book. Furiously reading up someone from behind her tapped her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she turned to see a girl with white and black hair. She had stitches and bolts in her neck.

"Ya...well...ummmm...I saw you and I didn't know you, so I figured you were new..." she said.

"Sorry, I'm babbling again. I'm Frankie Stein and who are you?" she looked at her.

"Gilda Dragonheart" she turned back to the book. The bell rang shortly after. Gilda was gathering her books and started to leave when someone stopped her.

"Newbie" Gilda turned to see someone with gold and black hair. She had bandages wrapped around her and clothes like royalty.

"Yes" she asked. Frankie and some other girls were off in the distance.

"Name?" she eyed her. Frankie walked up and placed a hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"This is Gilda Dragonheart" she motioned for the others to come closer.

"Gilda, meet the rest of the gang. Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Deuce, Lagoona, Ghoulia, and Abby" Frankie and the other grinned.

"Hi everyone. Well...I'm late for Home eek" she dashed out the door and to Home eek.

Right when she was going to open the door, Cleo blocked the entrance.

"I'm late, so I need to get in" she tried to reach for the door knob, but Cleo blocked it.

"You need friends and were the ghouls for the job" Frankie said. Gilda sighed and turned to the group.

"Ok, friends" she smiled at them before going to Home eek.

**Hope you all liked the first chapter. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Sleepover

**Sorry I haven't been posting for a while. I've been busy with school work and midterms are in a week.**

**Stupid writes block also showed up, so I don't know how this story turned out. It doesn't have details like I normally add because it's late and I'm tired so it's not my best work.**

Gilda had managed to get though one day of Monster High. She walked out of class and to her locker. The combo hadn't gotten in her brain yet, so she had to check it over again each time she unlocked her locker.

"Hey" Clawdeen said. She, Frankie and Draculaura were standing by her locker. She shut it and turned on her heels to face them.

"Sleepover at Cleo's tonight" Draculaura squealed. She was probably the most exited one for the sleepover. Cleo showed up a moment later, Ghoula by her side.

"Are you coming?" Cleo asked, her hands crossed in an X. Her royal side showing…shows all the time.

"Sure…ummmm…as long as it's not a full moon tonight" she looked up at the glass ceiling, the half-moon showing overhead. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Cleo.

"Of cores I'll be there" Gilda grabbed her books and walked down the hall to the door. She walked out the door and to her house. Walking up the long, winding stair case to her room she plopped down on her bed and began to write in her diary.

_Weird yet exciting day today. I found out that Trigular Calcometry 101is the most boring class in the world and to never ignore people who want to be your friend. I guess I should have just said sure instead of walking to Home eek. I did, so now I'm friends with a vampire, werewolf, mummy, zombie, abominable snow man's daughter, frankenstein's daughter, mummy's daughter, and the sea monster's daughter. Cleo seems to be the ruler of the school by the way she treats others, but I'm invited to a sleepover with her and my new friends tonight. At least it's not on a full moon because well…that would have gone wrong. If the full moon is at its highest peak in the sky my family goes into hiding until morning when the moon goes down. It's so annoying, and I don't know if I can tell them, but I will soon. Well, I should get ready for the sleepover._

Gilda closed her diary and hid in her drawer. She took the key from her top dresser and locked it in to keep her parents and brother from getting into it. She rummaged through her closet and make up drawer. Stuffing it into a duffle bag she slung it over her shoulder and walked out her door.

She knocked on the door and Clawdeen answered it. "Gilda" she took her bag and threw it by everyone else's. They walked into Cleo's bedroom and sat by everyone else.

"Truth or Scare" Cleo looked around the circle.

A chorus of sure and ok rang through the room. They looked at one another and then back to Cleo. She always started the games.

"Gilda, truth or scare" she glared at Gilda. She swallowed hard and looked around, beads of sweat on her forehead. She knew that they may ask about her personal life.

"Ummm…scare" she said meekly.

"I scare you to spray paint the school to look like a normy school" a round of gasps and giggles came from all the girls.

"Tonight" Cleo gave a smug grin and the girls looked at one another.

Gilda sighed and stood up. Grabbing some spray paint cans, she and the other girls walked out of the house and tip toed to the school. Pulling out a can, she shook it and started spraying it on the school. Once she was finished, she stood back to admire her work.

"There" the girls looked at Gilda. They were quite impressed that she pulled something as big as this off. It was three in the morning when Gilda finished spray painting the school to look like a Normy school.

"Let's go ghouls" Clawdeen turned on her heels and started to walk back to Cleo's.

"Gilda. You are going to try out for fearleading?" Abby asked. Gilda thought for a moment. She had never thought about fearleading, but she did do something like it at her old school.

"I guess" she said as they sat back down on her rug.

"Four hours to go until school tomorrow" Draculaura said. They played truth or scare for the next three hours until they got ready for school.

"Let's go ghouls" Cleo crossed her arms over her chest in an X and walked down the steps, the other girls following her to her ride.

"See you at school" Cleo closed the silk curtain; her guards picked up the carriage and stared their walk toward the school. The girls looked at each other and" ran toward Cleo.

"What about us" Abby asked. Cleo parted the curtain and looked down at her friends.

"Oh, right. See you at school ghouls" she closed the curtain once again. The girls walked all the way to school. Everyone was gathered at the entrance, looking at the spray paint job Gilda did, but they didn't know who did it.

"Whoever did this to the school will be expelled" Headmistress Bloodgood announced. Everyone started chatting about who did it and on one would rest until the culprit was found.

**Hope you liked it. I know there's no detail as to what things look like in depth, but writers block showed up, it's late and I have midterms coming up next week.**

**Sorry if it's not that good. The next chapter will be better...hopefully...*crossing fingers***


	3. New boy and fearleading

**I've been having a crazy couple of week with midterms and things.**

**Writers block also showed up, so I hope this chapter's ok.**

No one spoke all day, all anyone wanted to talk about was what happened to the school. Gilda's friends told her not to say anything about it to anyone, but she needed to tell someone. It's just wasn't her nature to keep secrets from anyone.

"Hey Gilda, the whole school is buzzing about who painted the school" Frankie walked down the hall with Gilda, Draculaura to her left, Frankie and Clawdeen to her right.

"She's right, no one can think of anything else and everyone's working to clean the paint" Clawdeen looked out the window at the teachers and students scrubbing off the paint.

"I feel really bad about it" Gilda hung her head and stared at her shoes. She almost didn't notice she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she help the person up…a half dragon. He had red wings and scales covering his arms, his eyes were a fiery orange color and his hair was orange and red that hung in his face.

"It's fine. I'm Dagon" he held out his hand toward Gilda. She took his hand and shook it, blushing a bit. She couldn't believe there was another.

"Come on goulfriend, fearleading tryouts" Clawdeen pushed Gilda down the hall toward the gym, Cleo was waiting.

"See you later?" Dagon called out to Gilda. She nodded before turning the corner to the gym.

"Just follow me" Cleo pointed to Ghoula who started the track. Gilda just followed Cleo and better than anyone expected her to. Once the track finished and Cleo stopped, she gave an approving nod to Gilda before leaving the gym.

"You made it!" Frankie squealed. The four girls were so happy about Gilda joining the fearleading squad.

"Hey Gilda, check out who joined the basketball team" Draculaura pointed to Dagon and Clawd.

"The new kid" she mumbled under her breath. Her face turned a deep red and pink color.

"Come on ghouls" Clawdeen started to walk out of the gym, Frankie and Draculaura following her.

"Gilda, you coming?" Frankie asked.

"No, I'll see you in Trigular Calcometry 101" she called back to the group. They nodded and walked out into the hall.

Gilda made her way to Dagon and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and grinned, his face turned a light reddish pink color.

"I see you tried out for basketball" she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Ya, and you got into fearleading" he asked. She nodded and looked toward the wall.

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other than" Gilda said. The bell rang and people started leaving the gym.

"I have to get to class, see you later" she ran out of the gym and toward Trigular Calcometry 101.

Gilda slipped into her seat and opened her book. Being bored as ever she looked around, her friends next to her and…Dagon was in her class too.

"Gilda, I see someone likes you" Lagoona pointed to Dagon who was staring at Gilda.

"Oh, ummm…really" she looked over and grinned.

"Ya. You totally like him don't you" Clawdeen asked.

"What? No" she rolled her eyes, but it didn't get past her friends.

"Come on, you two so like each other" Clawdeen said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"How do we get a half dragon like him to go out with you?" Draculaura asked. Thinking for a moment, Lagoon spoke up.

"How about dinner tomorrow night" she suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Great" Gilda mumbled.

**Hope you like it. Sorry if it's really bad, stupid writers block showed up so ya.**


	4. First date disaster

**I know I haven't posted in such a long time, but here's a new chapter. Hope you all like it.**

Gilda walked up to her room and lay down on her bed. She opened her drawer with the key she hid and pulled out her diary. It was a red scaly leather bound book with a black ribbon and lock.

_I just met the cutest boy at school today. His name is Dagon and he seems to really like me and I really like him. He's exactly my type and I wanted to get to know him, but not on a date and especially not today. Lagoona suggested it and their coming over later to get me ready, but I just want to go as I am. Oh well, I guess you can't get everything you want all the time. I guess I'll just have to leave at ten fifteen since the moon is at its highest at ten twenty three and fifteen seconds (EST). It won't be that bad…right?_

Gilda placed her diary in the drawer and the key in the far back of her dresser. She opened her closet and decided on what to wear. A red off the shoulder, below the knees dress with a red rose on the strap. Her red heels, dragon ring and earrings finished her look.

"Perfect" she said as she twirled around in front of her mirror. The doorbell rang soon after. Gilda rushed down the stairs and opened the door. All her ghoul friends were there with make-up and clothes.

"Hey ghoul friend, we don't have much time so let's go" Cleo pushed past and went up to Gilda's room. Everyone else followed, Gilda was still wondering what was going on.

"Don't I already have an outfit?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's not…great" Cleo motioned for the girls to take care of her dress and make up.

"Finished" Clawdeen said. Gilda walked over to her mirror and examined their work. She had a silver off the shoulder, ankle length dress with a gold flower on the side. Her red dragon ring and earrings weren't taken off…luckly.

"Thanks" she turned to go on her date, but was stopped short.

"Take this" Draculaura handed her an ear piece.

"What for?" she asked. The girls rolled their eyes.

"So we can tell you how to properly go on a first date and…" Draculaura began, but got cut off by Clawdeen.

"And so we can listen to what you two are doing" Clawdeen said. The girls crowded closer to her, grins spread across their faces.

"Thanks, but no thanks" she handed the ear piece back to Draculaura. Gilda pushed all of the girls out of the house and waited for Dagon to show up. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. She smoothed out the bottom of her dress and opened the door.

"Hey Dagon" she said.

"H-Hey" he said shakily. He took her by the arm and they walked a short ways to the restaurant. They sat at a seat by the window that Gilda chose herself so she could watch the moon.

"Look, I need to get home before the moon is at the middle of the sky, so…" she was stopped short when a warm soft feeling brushed her lips. When they finally parted they just stared into each other's eyes.

"But that's at ten twenty three and fifteen seconds" he said. A waiter came by and took their orders. After she left Gilda looked down at the floor.

"I know its short notice but I really need to…" another soft warm kiss brushed her lips again. She stopped talking and just let him kiss her.

"Come on, stay a bit longer. We can go back to my place after" he said. Food was placed before them; Gilda looked out the window to the moon. She could hear a rustling noise in the bushes. On closer examination she saw something she though the avoided before she left on her date.

"Be right back" Gilda walked out of the restaurant and ducked behind the bushes.

"I thought I told you I didn't need help. Why are you even here?" she asked.

"We saw you two. You make such a cute couple" Draculaura said. The others agreed; Gilda rolled her eyes.

"Just go home. If I need anything I'll call" she started to go, but was caught by the wrist.

"Promise?" Clawdeen asked.

"Promise" she walked back into the restaurant and took a seat in her chair.

"Sorry, there were unwanted guests" she checked to make sure they weren't there anymore.

"I-I w-was w-wondering if ummm…" Dagon stumbled on his words. Gilda looked up at the sky and saw the moon halfway to the middle of the sky. She checked her watch; ten fifteen.

"I have to go" she grabbed her coat and started to go, but Dagon grabbed her wrist, spun her around and gave her a light kiss.

"You said you would stay for a bit longer" he said.

"I know, but I really have to go" she turned and ran out of the restaurant.

"Wait" Dagon ran out of the restaurant. He followed her for a while until he lost her.

Gilda turned into a dark alley way. The moon eliminated the dark streets, snaking its way down the alley way. Gilda moved farther back into the alley, the closer the moon light snaked toward her. Orange scales spread on her arms and legs, claws replaced her nails and wings grew on her back.

"Gilda?" he yelled down the alley.

"Come on" he tried to reach for her, but she just pulled away from him.

"I...I can't" tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away and looked at Dagon. He couldn't see her very well, but she could see him clearly.

"Please, just try" he pulled his hand away and leaned against the opening of the alley.

She didn't want to hurt him or scare him even if he was also…it. She spread her orange wings and took off toward the mountains.

"What was that?" Dagon wondered where Gilda went and what that was flying in the sky.

**Probably not my best work. Hope you all liked it anyway.**


	5. Discontinued (sad face) :(

**Hey everyone, I know you were probably hoping for a new chapter and I know I haven't posted one in a LONG time.**

**1) I'm have a severe case of writers block for this story**

**2) Homework is like a swamp; "Once you're in, you can't get out"**

**3) I'm having so much fun writing "Daughter of Darkar" and "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's long lost sister" (long title, I know) that I don't really want to write anymore of this story until at least one of those are finished.**

**Sorry to everyone who was hopping to get a new chapter :(**

**Anyone who has any ideas to get me out of this "funk" let me know...there are no bad answers.**


End file.
